1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for reading data from a plurality of chips comprising an RFID tag.
2. Disclosure of the Background
RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) is a recognition method involving assigning an RFID tag (transponder) to an individual in advance, performing communication between a reader and the RFID tag by an electromagnetic wave, and thereby recording data in the RFID tag or reading data from the RFID tag. Heretofore, gaming media such as chips comprising an RFID tag are used in some gaming establishments such as casinos and pachinko halls (e.g., United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0104981).